bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strykia, Graydon
One of the two Jinsai Warriors to be trained as a Jedi/Jinsai after the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, Graydon Strykia is said to be the prophesized savior of his people along with his sister, Allyson. History Early Life Graydon was born in the year 27 BBY to Artur Strykia, the High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, and his wife, Marissa Damodred-Strykia. Graydon was the youngest male of the Strykia family and the fraternal twin of Allyson Strykia. It was discovered during Marissa’s pregnancy that both twins were Force-sensitive. This was said to be an omen for the Antrixian people, as there had not been twins born with latent talents in the Force for over 500 years. During his early years, Graydon enjoyed a care-free life, living in the palace of the High Lord on Antrixies, with his sister. Both Graydon and Allyson spent much time with their mother, Marissa, and their personal bodyguard, Barristan Selmy. The Twins were tested and apprenticed to Marissa at age 5 as two of the youngest Antrixians to ever be accepted as Jinsai initiates. As an apprentice, Graydon traveled with his mother and father on trips to Coruscant and other worlds. During one of these trips, Graydon met Chancellor Palpatine. Graydon instinctively sensed a wrongness about the Chancellor when Palpatine tried to touch him. Graydon and Allyson were accepted by the Jedi Council to begin training at the Jedi Temple also. Their apprenticeships were to be divided into 5 year spans between the Jedi and the Jinsai, making them the first fully trained Antrixian Jedi/Jinsai ever recorded. Both twins were to be groomed as the heads of the Grey Guard for when Dontaine ascended to the High Seat. But due to the outbreak of the Clone Wars and then the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth, this never occurred. Graydon was evacuated from Antrixies at the start of the rebellion by his eldest brother, Dontaine. Both twins were placed into hiding with their aunt, head of the Antrixian Grey Guard and sister to the High Lord, Moraine Strykia-Sandoval. Eventually, the twins and their aunt came to Coyn, where they remained in hiding for many years. On Coyn, both Graydon and Allyson continued in their Jinsai training with Moraine as their master. Rebellion Era During the rise of the Rebellion, Graydon set out from Coyn to fulfill his honor as a Jinsai, looking for a noble cause to champion. More so, he had also grown restless on Coyn and wished to attempt to gain answers about what was occurring on Antrixies and if any of the other Strykia family members had survived. During this time, Graydon met and hired on with a young freighter captain, CJ Morgan, and a young Rotronian crew member, Jev Cray. Appearance and Personality Graydon has brown hair, approximately shoulder length. He has blue eyes with a blue glow that shows with his emotions. Often, Graydon is unshaven with a growth of mustache and beard visible, giving him a rough look, which he uses as part of his cover. Graydon is tall with a toned, muscular build. He has a green and golden dragon tattoo wrapping around his left forearm, but has not taken on the customary House Sigil tattoo yet. Graydon is level-headed for the most part, with a good nature and calm manner. He does fall into a boyish nature on occasion, partaking in practical jokes and light humor. Graydon hates to see someone bullied or taken advantage of. While he has a strong respect towards the law and doing what’s right, he often feels that Imperials, overall, abuse their power and use it for personal gain. Graydon has one dark spot on his personality though. When Dontaine killed their father, Graydon was present, watching from a hidden alcove. Graydon holds Dontaine personally responsible for all the lives that were lost in the Commonwealth and wants to see him pay for his crimes. Jinsai and Jedi Training During his initiation as a Jinsai, Graydon was given the honor name, Blade. In addition to training under his mother, Marissa, it had been arranged for Garydon to stay with Duke Leeto Atraydes and train under his supervision for a year. Part of this was due to the betrothal arrangement that had been set up with Leeto and Artur, for Graydon to marry Leeto's oldest daughter, Shasharra. He is well schooled in Shao’dengia Martial Arts and has taken the Jinsai Warblade as his selected Jinsai weapon. As a Jinsai, Graydon is considered Gaidan, a force-sensitive Jinsai. His training in the Force has been very limited however. Most of his use of the Force comes by instinct and often times he is not even aware he is doing it. By the Jinsai ranking system, Graydon is considered Norudan Gaidan. RPG D6 Stats False ID: Dane “Shadowblade” Sandoval Type: Jinsui Warrior Species: Antrixian Sex: Male Age: 27 (As of the Battle of Yavin) Height: 1.85 meters; 6' 0" Weight: 93 kg; 205 lbs. Dexterity 3D+2 ' Acrobatics, Blaster 5D, Dodge 4D+2, Firearms, Melee Combat 5D+2, *Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Technique 7D, Running, Thrown Weapons, Vehicle Blasters '''Knowledge 2D+1 ' Alien Species, Bureaucracy, Cultures, History 3D+1, History: Shao’dengia 4D+1, Intimidation, Languages, Law Enforcement, Meditation, Planetary Systems, Scholar, Streetwise, Survival, Value, Willpower 'Mechanical 2D ' Astrogation, Beast Riding, Communications, Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors 4D, Space Transports, Starfighter Piloting, Starship Gunnery, Starship Shields, Swoop Operations 'Perception 3D+1 ' Bargain, Command, Con, Gambling, Investigation, Persuasion, Search 4D+2, Sneak 'Strength 4D ' Brawling 6D, *Brawling: Shao’dengia Technique 7D, Climbing/Jumping, Lifting, Stamina, Swimming 'Technical 2D ' Armor Repair, Computer Programming/Repair, Demolitions, First Aid, Melee Weapons Repair, Security, Space Transport Repair 'Special Abilities: ' '''Force Skills: Sense: 1D Force Powers: ''' '''Sense: Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses Story Factors: ''' Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian’s physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. '''Force Sensitive: Yes Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Jinsai Wor’sai Warblade Claymore (STR+3D/+1D Parry), Jinsai Ben’sai Knife (STR+1D), DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Utility Belt, Glowrod, Comlink, Medpac, Ammo Bandolier, 2 Spare Blaster Packs, Long Black Cloak, Jinsai Son’fa, Street clothes, Category:Characters